


【双子北】低热（二十二）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫治视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本次内容AO3见





	【双子北】低热（二十二）

宫治认为，侑在为人处世上少有可取之处，唯独擅长像个白痴似地自我膨胀。  
最后一个词是双关语。  
如果说那家伙平时只是普通的自以为是，等到面对恋人的裸体的时候，身体的膨胀速度远远超过了内心。  
欲火旺盛的宫侑肯定变本加厉地不听人话，所以他不打算劝说对方关掉花洒。  
蒸汽迅速填满浴室。闷热的空间里，北前辈的气息混入水汽飘散开来。被淋湿的味道愈发浓郁，渗入鼻腔，黏住嘴唇，舌头轻轻一舔便能尝到令脑海沸腾的美味。  
而且，看起来比尝起来更好吃。  
扭动的腰肢，重叠的身体，色气的神态。侑的手指捻动着恋人湿滑的乳首，充血的突起显露出水雾无法遮挡的艳丽之色。  
北前辈好美。  
尽管侑是个只顾自己爽的人渣，肆无忌惮对恋人施加快乐的暴力，但这份暴力确实将北前辈料理得更加美味。被折磨到快要哭泣的样子格外性感，体液外涌的性器微微颤抖，闪烁出暧昧光泽的后穴因为渴望而持续收缩。很快，他看到自己的兄弟摇动腰部，毫不留情地贯穿恋人的身体。  
侑相当喜欢强硬的插入方式，激烈地进进出出，简直会传出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。相比之下，他更喜欢逐步开启和来回摩擦的触感。一点一点进入，一点一点掠夺，一点一点铭刻自己的形状，慢慢侵蚀恋人的忍耐力。  
但是，那个白痴简单粗暴的做法，同样能让北前辈甘愿屈服。  
不止是仔细欣赏着恋人做爱的样子，他竖起耳朵，为了不漏掉任何响动而全神贯注。  
北前辈的声音比平时高，治清楚地听到了甘美的呻吟。令人心醉的吐息，坦率地承认爱意，神魂颠倒般的喊叫，伴随阵阵用力搅拌的黏稠声响，剧烈地震动着每个空气分子。他可以尝到声音，或是用眼睛咀嚼恋人肌肤浮现的明艳色彩，就像甜甜的草莓奶油滑过喉咙的丝绸质感。侑的表现比平时更像发情的野兽。如果那家伙在赛场上展露此时十分之一的狂野，他就敢确定胜利是他们的囊中之物。志在必得，这个词简直像给侑量身打造的一般。强健的胸膛紧紧压住无处可逃的猎物，肌肉紧绷的手臂强迫恋人彻底接纳自己。凶狠的抽插犹如致命的咬合一般，结合处的液体四散飞溅，连黏膜剧烈震颤的状态都是一目了然。  
北前辈的模样彻底改变了。  
犹如超越忍耐的极限，浑身积累的渴望瞬间外泄的神情。攥紧的手指、伸出的舌尖、挺立的乳首、摇晃的性器、抽搐的后穴、绷直的脚趾，像是整个身心融化舒展一般，热情地追逐着合为一体的性爱，不停地高潮再高潮。  
在猛烈抽动的Alpha身下，恍惚地展露出Omega完全顺从的姿态。  
如果北前辈没有吃避孕药，肯定很快就会受精吧。即使仅仅是在旁观，他不禁产生这样的想法。恋人瘫软的身体依然努力吞下每一次粗暴的冲撞，仿佛无论多么猛烈的突刺都能温柔地化解。入口处显现的少许内脏是灼伤般嫩粉色泽，弹性十足的褶皱被性器恣意摆弄，犹如抽泣般溢出晶亮的体液。侑不遗余力地顶撞北前辈，粗重的喘息盖过了淋浴声，也盖过了恋人被那家伙咬碎的呻吟。很快，侑不受控制地颤抖起来，从头到脚散发出非常舒服又难以忍耐的感觉。  
治当然知道即将发生什么。  
被射在内脏里的时候，北前辈的表情真棒呀。  
就像被从全身内外上下左右一起袭来的快感蹂躏一样，端庄秀丽的面容溶出潮热绵软的笑容。书本不曾记述的气味炸弹袭击了他。射精引发的高潮令恋人最甜美的气息喷薄而出，把空气凝缩成一团团真切可感的美味。他使劲抽动鼻子，比自己的兄弟还要贪婪。嗅觉引发的兴奋强烈得不亚于射精，狂冲至顶峰。凝视着北前辈被汗水和白浊湿濡的身躯，他好似正在经历一场动荡不安的脑内高潮。  
软倒在侑怀里的北前辈看起来很舒服的样子，令他有些嫉妒。所以他也要做，要让北前辈觉得和自己做更舒服。  
无视兄弟恋恋不舍的态度，治从浴缸里站起身来，坚决地把恋人揽入自己怀里。那个白痴已经软掉的东西似乎比主人更舍不得，极不情愿地滑出，发出“噗哧”的湿润粘连声。他一手搂住北前辈的背脊，一手托起膝弯，将恋人横抱胸前，慢慢沉入热水中。同样的浴缸，同样的水温，自己泡澡的时候没觉得有什么特别的，与北前辈共同浸浴却感到小腹漫起滚烫的热流。怀中人小口小口地急促喘息，眼睛半睁半闭，长长的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪水。治舔掉了那颗温热的水滴，在舌头上压碎其中蕴藏的可爱精华，咽入喉咙。比热水还要热的东西流进腹内，点燃了加倍饥渴的欲望。  
我也想独占北前辈呀，他想，轻柔地亲吻恋人泛红的脸颊。  
和北前辈相比，好胜心不怎么重要。不过，若能在占有恋人的同时满足好胜欲，似乎也不错。  
等他在浴缸里找好位置，让恋人稳稳地侧坐在自己大腿上，治满足地吐了一口气。他抬起头，善意地向孪生兄弟通报一个顺理成章的结果。  
“我赢了。”  
那个做到浑然忘我的白痴完全忘记了诱惑北前辈标记自己的事情，相当于他不战而胜。侑目瞪口呆地瞪了他好几秒，眼神从莫名其妙到惨痛无比，随即短促地哀鸣一声。  
“……嗯？”  
像是被侑的惨叫打扰到似的，北前辈艰难地抬起头，循声望去。恋人软弱无力的脖子似乎不足以支撑头部的重量，没过多久便开始摇摇晃晃。治握住北前辈的耳朵微微发力，让对方倚靠到自己肩膀上，又仔细地调整了一番。脸颊贴在肩头，嘴唇接近颈侧，接近完美的姿势。  
“这样抱住北前辈的时候，总是会心跳不已。”  
他撒娇似地说，在耳朵上又亲又舔，引导着北前辈的注意力。手指轻轻抓挠恋人的腰部和肋部，揉搓小小的乳头。那种挺立的触感令他心中一荡。  
“治……喜欢……”  
犹如回应他的爱抚，北前辈抱住他的肩膀。即使是浸泡在热水里，他仍然能够鲜明地感受到恋人的体温。尤其是北前辈的唇。那两片灼热的嘴唇贴近他颈后发痒的位置，呼出的气息和舌尖的拨弄一时间重若千钧。  
“我喜欢……治的味道……”  
北前辈喃喃低语。柔软的舌面隔着皮肤覆压着肿胀的腺体，稳步上升的期待感让他颤抖不已。但是还不够。只有舌头，没有牙齿。只有舔舐，没有啃咬。就像是隔靴搔痒一般，终究没法满足自己被标记的渴望。  
那么，就继续用快乐去侵蚀吧。  
一点一点、一点一点、一点一点，将北前辈的自制力腐蚀殆尽。  
治抬起手，抚摸恋人的后背，勾勒出脊椎的轮廓。随着指尖的滑动，北前辈反射性地弓起背，臀部稍微翘起。这个身体还残留有做爱的兴奋，因此更为敏感。触摸后穴，蕨饼般富有弹性的手感相当诱人，北前辈的腰臀也随着他的按压漂浮跃动。全部浸没在水中，手指更容易进去。但他碰到的地方并非只有水和水声。仅凭这份触感，他就知道不久前的射精量有多么惊人。精液、肠液和爱液搅合在一起，缠绕着他的手指。当他卷起这些黏糊糊的体液在内壁涂抹，恋人猛地抽搐了一下，发出既快乐又痛苦的呜咽。  
“好热……北前辈的里面比以前还要热很多……”  
身体的感知比视觉更为鲜明。在眼睛看不到的深处，他的手指被恋人急切地榨取。他可以顺势推向深处，偏偏反其道而行之。  
“因为我想要……治……我很期待……呜……期待着……接纳你呀……”  
北前辈抵住他肩膀的下颌剧烈颤抖。后穴里的顺滑感被这份颤抖放大，拼命吮吸他的手指。但他拒绝继续深入，  
“北前辈真是温柔又热情呢，这里同样温柔又热情。”  
他轻声说，慢慢勾起食指，搔动着近在咫尺的敏感点。有时用指节，有时用指尖，细致地敲打爱抚，在同一位置咕啾咕啾、啾噜啾噜地反复挑逗。很难区分耳畔回荡的水声到底源于体内还是体外。恋人伸展的颈部延长出一道柔软光滑的弧线。那里是动物最致命的脆弱之处，也是猛兽最喜欢咬住的部位。治张开嘴，牙齿慢慢收拢，却没有咬痛对方。北前辈的舌头先他一步碰到了他的后颈，不规则地绕着腺体律动，仿佛舒服到滴落口水。还差一点，他想。他舔着颈部血管淡青色的纹路，用心品尝着恋人的弱点。  
现在的北前辈暂时没法勃起，也不可能射精。深处的内脏经受过充分的开发，渴望撞击，渴望受精。他偏偏回避了恋人亟待解决的冲动，只是抚弄距离入口较近的敏感位置。快感和焦灼都在累积，而后者的速度远远超过前者。  
“北前辈很在意我的手指吧？但是，因为听到了北前辈那么可爱的请求，不由得想要试试……稍微拖延一段时间会怎么样。”  
治不紧不慢地旋转手指，挑逗那鼓噪的一点，往恋人体内渗透坐立难安的欢愉。北前辈的喘息和呻吟逐渐变质，像是被折磨到沉闷地小声哭泣一般。他怀里的躯体快要融化了。恋人的力气就像消失了一般，抓住他肩膀的手指一再打滑。从脊髓烧到尾椎，又从臀瓣烧向大腿。他感到坚硬感和沉重感随着恋人的痉挛注入他的性器，简直达到了足足一周没有发泄的程度。  
想要做爱。  
好想和北前辈做爱。  
在难以转动身体的浴缸里，他勃起的器官自然而然地压向恋人的臀部。靠近大腿的地方湿润光滑，摩擦起来非常舒服。北前辈被烫得一阵哆嗦，整齐的牙齿拍在腺体之上。  
就是现在，他想。  
“请将我变成北前辈的所有物。只要我成为北前辈的东西，我就把一切都给北前辈，给北前辈最想要的……”  
治抽出食指，让性器慢慢滑向入口，在周围磨蹭。后穴独特的温暖和吸附感不禁让他低吟一声。好柔软，却很紧致，而且很热，插进去毫无疑问会非常舒服。他只需要北前辈点头。不，不用点头，动都不用动，直接咬下去即可，在他颈后刻下永远的所有权证明。他既期待又焦虑，抓住恋人的腰不让对方滑走。他们毫无隔阂地肌肤相亲，竟然无法分辨究竟是谁颤抖得更厉害。  
“啊……不……”  
最初他以为是无意义呻吟的响声，渐渐变成可以分辨的话语。  
“不行……不可以……治，我爱你……爱你们……”  
支离破碎的语句中，浮现出恋人坚实的态度。  
“我爱你们，所以……你们一定……一定要好好思考……想好了再……再告诉我……”  
一滴、两滴。不知是泪水还是汗水的水珠，砸碎在他的后颈，烫得他的牙齿咔咔作响。  
“我想要你们……嗯……啊啊……我真的好想要你们，但、但是……不行呀……现在不行……”  
治眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到自己也落泪了。这份爱，北前辈的爱真的不可思议，超乎此前的所有认知，让他流泪，也让他股间的器官进一步高昂。他以为自己会哽咽，却说出了有生以来最顺畅最无悔的一句话。  
“我爱你，北前辈。”

【未完待续】


End file.
